To better understand pain perception and psychosocial factors that are associated with status as a patient or non-patient with fibromyalgia (FM) we use longitudinal and cross-sectional comparisons of these factors among UAB clinic patients with FM, matched community residents with FM who have not sought medical care for symptoms, and matched healthy community residents who as controls.